Life as a Demigod
by AnnabethChase and PercyJackson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's lives begins together. What will happen when Annabeth goes to Goode High with Percy, and she finds out that he is not only the hottest or most popular guy at their school, but all the girls chase after him as well? Major Percabeth! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does, and he is a great author!**

Chapter 1: Just another Normal Day at Camp-Half Blood

Annabeth's POV

The day started fie and like it always does at Camp-Half Blood. I was sitting by the Canoe Lake watching the Naiads weave baskets, waiting for the conch horn to blow signaling breakfast. As I sat and waited, I felt someone push me in the lake. As I went underwater, I saw the face of the one and only Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, my boyfriend.

He was smiling down at me and laughing. He jumped in shortly after me and pulled me out of the lake. He started to dry me, but of course he was already dry.

"What was that for Seaweed Brain?" I asked him as I chuckled.

"I just wanted to surprise you Wise Girl. You know? Have some fun," He said as he was wearing a big, goofy smile.

"I thought that you were Travis or Conner at first. They're the ones with all pranks," I said.

"Yeah but I wanted to see you Wise Girl. I also wanted to do this," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. I let him kiss me, and what I thought was going to be a sweet little hello kiss, was a deep and passionate one. We were there for minutes, hours, whatever. We sat there until we heard the conch horn blow, and we pulled apart breathing hard, with red, swollen lips. I realized that we just had a full blown make out session, and I hoped that nobody saw us.

We walked hand-in-hand to the Dining Pavilion where we joined the other campers who were staring at us. I let go of Percy's hand and walked to the Athena table where all of my half brothers and sisters were staring at me. Some of them (mostly boys) were glaring at Percy. They started to make me nervous, and I blushed. When they saw my blush, they decided to go back to their conversations and leave me and Percy alone. They made me wonder if they had seen me and Percy kissing.

A few of the girls sitting across from me asked, "What were you and Percy doing?" They said his name as if he was some kind of juvenile delinquent.

"We were sitting and talking by the Canoe Lake," I answered them.

"Uh-huh. Sure," They all said in unison and went back to eating.

As we were eating breakfast, Percy and I kept glancing and smiling at each other. He winked at me and I slightly blushed and looked back down knowing that the other campers were staring at us.

After breakfast, Percy and I decided to take archery together. We walked down to the archery range and suddenly heard a loud screech. Percy and I glanced at each other with fear in our eyes because we instantly knew what it was.

It was a drakon. We had dealt with these monsters before but with other campers. The others seemed to notice the monster and ran towards us as fast as they could, pulling out their weapons and charging. As soon as they were within twenty feet of us, they were thrown back. It seemed as if they were hit by a gigantic, invisible brick wall.

I knew that we were not going to have help during this battle, so Percy and I started yelling our battle plan to each other. I would put on my magical Yankees cap (which I coincidentally had in my back pocket) while Percy tried to get its attention. I slipped on my cap, and Percy started throwing rocks at the drakon.

What I did next was one of the most stupid, heroic things (after taking the poisoned dagger for Percy) that I've ever done. I sneaked behind the monster and jumped on its back. It was caught by surprise and stood on its hind legs, and I instantly flew to the ground.

Percy's POV

While we were fighting the drakon, I heard a yelp and saw the drakon throw its head back. I looked around me and saw Annabeth on the floor right next to me, her Yankees cap lying on the floor right above her head.

She didn't look so good. She was pale, and her arm was bleeding. She looked lifeless as she lay on the dirt path winding down to the archery range.

Chiron was trying everything he could. He tried shooting arrows at the barrier, hitting it with a sword, and stabbing it with a dagger. He even tried launching himself at it with still no luck. He suddenly took off to the Big House and yelled something inaudible. The next thing I knew, Mr. D came out of the Big House. He walked toward the barrier and started chanting.

I was trying my hardest my hardest to keep the drakon away from Annabeth as I slashed at it with Riptide. We had been keeping the constant fighting up for five minutes, and I knew that I couldn't go on much longer.

The next thing that happened went by in a flash. I saw vines with ripened grapes on them sprout from the earth, and they grabbed the drakon. The vines started pulling the drakon down as it was struggling against them. When the drakon was flat on its back, it made a choking sound and disappeared in yellow dust.

The barrier broke and the campers started rushing towards me and Annabeth, making their way through the vines. I wanted to make sure that Annabeth was okay, so I checked her pulse and was relieved to find out that there was a pulse. She still looked terrible though, and I yelled at the Apollo cabin to bring its best healer. They hurried away while Chiron and Mr. D came up to us. Chiron put Annabeth on his back and ran to the infirmary. I followed shortly behind and said a silent prayer to Athena and Apollo._ Please let her be okay _I thought to myself as a tear ran down my cheek.

**Author's note: I hoped that you liked the story so far. I know that it was a bit short. I will try to update as soon as possible. This is my first fic. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update, but with school and everything going on, I don't even have enough time! This year, it is mandatory to do a science fair project! Anyway here's the second chapter for you and thanks to all who reviewed!**

Chapter 2: Summer at its end

Percy's POV

As I followed closely behind Chiron, he turned around and assured me that Annabeth was going to be okay, but he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself rather than me. We reached the infirmary and were met by satyrs and the healers from the Apollo cabin. Chiron laid Annabeth on one of the beds, and the healers immediately started working. They gave her Nectar, and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up but cringed in pain. She rested her head on the pillow again, and we gave her Ambrosia. She ate a square then asked, "What happened?"

I told her how she got thrown from the drakon and about Mr. D and his _Vines of Death_.

Then she stood up and threw her arms around me. She started kissing me, and I kissed back. I was so happy that she was okay. After about fifty seconds of the kiss, we pulled away from each other. We were breathing hard, and I would have stayed kissing Annabeth for days if I hadn't realized that the campers were still there. They were staring at us with shocked expressions on their faces.

Chiron was the first one to break from his shock and said, "Okay then, since Annabeth's all better, we should get back to our daily routines.

After he said this, the campers started to get out of shock as well and walk out of the infirmary mumbling something like: _great way to wake up from a near death experience_.

Chiron, Annabeth, and I were the only ones left in the infirmary and Chiron said, "I am glad that you are better Annabeth. Please make sure to have a better plan next time," he said as he walked out the door. Before he left I heard him say, "If that is even possible."

We walked out of the infirmary into the sunlight, where the campers were doing their activities. Annabeth and I decided to take sword fighting classes with Nico, Clarisse, Travis, and Connor. When we got there, Clarisse was fighting Nico, and believe me, you do not want to fight an Ares kid (especially Clarisse) if they had just been tearing off training dummies heads. Clarisse tripped Nico, who got up to only be pushed down by her again. This time, she put her sword on Nico's chest. She was smiling and stood up. She offered a hand to Nico (what had gotten into her? I don't know!) . Nico reluctantly took it, and she didn't do anything to him surprisingly. We all looked at her in shock, who just glared at us all.

Next, it was me and Annabeth's turn. We readied ourselves for battle. I had my sword, Riptide, and she had her dagger. I attacked, and she patiently waited for me. Then when I was a foot away, she took her dagger and used the move that she used in the Second Titan War fighting against Kronos. She placed her knife in front of her where I slammed my sword down. She quickly and gracefully balanced my sword on the flat of her blade. It looked as if she had done it one million times before. She then swept her leg under my foot, and I fell to the ground. She was on top of me with her dagger at my chin. She grinned and I said, "I think that's the first time you beat me Wise Girl."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Seaweed Brain. Today is our last full do at camp so what do you want to do?" She asked, holding the o.

"How about we just spend time together?" I said.

"That sounds like a really good idea." She said as we walked away from the others, who were still staring at Annabeth in amazement.

My arm was around her shoulder, and her arm was around my waist. We reached my cabin and went inside. Annabeth sat on my bed and waited for me to go towards her. I sat down next to her and said, "I am glad that you are alive Wise Girl. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

We started kissing but what is hours kissing Annabeth, only feels like minutes to me. I looked outside and the sun was setting. It was near dinner time. Annabeth and I were breathing hard and she said, "I will see you at dinner Seaweed Brain," she said and pecked me on the lips.

Dinner went by so fast. The campfire did as well. Everybody was in a good mood tonight so the fire blazed bright orange and red. We sang corny songs, which of course the Apollo cabin led, as I sat next to Annabeth holding her hand.

When it was over, I kissed Annabeth goodnight and went to my cabin. I knew that I wouldn't see Annabeth for another whole school year, so I went to sleep dreaming of her

**Author's note: thanks to all who read! I hoped that you enjoyed the second chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible and if you have any ideas for this story, let me know and I might be able to add it. Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Ok so I don't think that this took that long to update because I only updated a few days ago. Anyway here is the third chapter for you guys. Please enjoy it and review! **

Chapter 3: More Than Enough Surprises

Annabeth's POV

It was the last day of camp, and Percy's mom, Sally, came to pick us up. She was a mortal and couldn't come inside the camp, but she waited for us right outside the barrier of it.

"Hi Percy! Nice to see you again Annabeth!" She said as she wrapped us both in her arms.

"Hi Mrs. Sally. It is nice to see you again too!" I said.

"Oh, Annabeth, I have told you before, call me Sally," _Sally_ said. "So how was camp? I would like to hear all about it," she told us as she made her way to the car.

We told her everything about what happened at camp that summer. We even told her about the weird things that happened between the satyrs and tree spirits. (Trust me, you don't want to know.) Percy, once we had told her everything else, told her about the drakon in camp. Her face became pale and said, "I am glad that you are okay, Annabeth," she said as Percy said "Me too," under his breath.

A little while later, we arrived at Percy's apartment. I was going to stay the night with them and try to find somewhere to stay for the rest of the summer. The only that reason I was staying in New York for the rest of the summer, was because my dad had let me stay there for the whole summer so that I could spend time with Percy.

"Okay Annabeth, you can have the guest bedroom. It is the one right next to Percy's. You can begin unpacking your things." She said as she started walking out of the door. "And Annabeth, you may stay here until you find somewhere else to stay. We are very happy that we can see you for these two weeks before you have to go back to San Francisco with your dad. Oh, and Percy?" She said as she turned to look at him. "Help Annabeth will you? Give her a tour. Show her around the city. We don't want her to be uncomfortable for the two weeks that she is here, and help her unpack her things," she said and turned around to leave.

After she left, Percy and I were alone in the guest bedroom. I started to unpack my things, and he started helping me. We finished unpacking and Percy said, "Do you want to go to dinner and see a movie after?"

"That sounds great!" I said with much enthusiasm.

"Okay then. It's a date," he said smiling.

An hour later, Paul Blofis, Percy's step father, came home. He saw me and immediately smiled. "Hello Annabeth! It is so good to see you again!"

"Hi Mr. Blofis. It is good to see you again too!" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi dad," Percy said.

"Hey son!" He said.

"Annabeth and I were wondering if we could go to dinner and see a movie later," Percy said.

"Of course you can! Just take your car," he said.

About half an hour later, I was getting ready to go and eat dinner and see a movie with Percy. I was wearing a baggy owl shirt, short, denim shorts, my black converse, and my favorite owl earrings. I wore my hair in a high, neat ponytail.

When I walked out of the guest bedroom, Percy was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a green shirt, black jeans, and his black converse. His hair was ruffled, and he looked absolutely amazing!

He looked me up and down for a while and then said, "You look beautiful, Annabeth!"

"You're not so bad yourself," I said smirking.

He saw my smirk and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed for a few seconds and turned around to leave.

We walked out of the door and I said, "Where are we going to eat?"

"It is a surprise," he said as he led me through the crowded streets of New York, holding my hand. We walked for about twenty minutes and finally Percy said, "Close your eyes Wise Girl."

I shut my eyes and he led me through a building. When we arrived, Percy said, "Okay. Open your eyes." I opened them and couldn't believe what I saw. The ocean was spread out before us, as a night breeze took over the warm, summer air. We were on top of a very tall building. I could see the lights of New York and I stood there, awestruck from the beautiful view.

I finally woke up from my trance and looked at Percy who was smiling down at me. "It's beautiful!" I said.

"I knew you would think so." Percy said.

I then noticed one table with a white tablecloth atop it. On the table was a tub of salad and some spaghetti on two plates. I looked at Percy and smiled. "You did all of this for me Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

"Of course Wise Girl. I did this because I wanted tonight to be a special occasion."

"And what occasion is that?" I asked him.

"I wanted to tell you-" he hesitated then said, "I wanted to tell you that I love you Annabeth."

I stared at him for half a minute and then he said, "Annabeth?"

I looked around at what Percy had done for me and smiled. "I love you too Seaweed Brain." Then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He started kissing back, and he threw his arms around my waist.

Then I said, "Come on Seaweed Brain. We had better start eating before our food gets cold."

He pouted and then said, "Fine."

After we ate, we walked to the movies hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought that Percy loved me. I had loved him too but was too afraid to tell him just in case he didn't love me back. That was probably how he felt too and finally built up enough nerve to tell me.

He saw me smiling and said, "What Wise Girl? Too much for you?" He said motioning to his whole body.

I laughed and said, "No. I just can not help but smile when I think about us."

He said, "Yeah. Me either."

We arrived at the movie theatre and bought tickets for the movie _The Goddess of War_.

I had really wanted to see this movie and see if the mortals had gotten the facts about my mom, Athena, right.

When the movie was over, we walked back home. When we arrived home, Sally and Mr. Blofis were already asleep.

I gave Percy a kiss goodnight and said, "Love you Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too Wise Girl." He said and walked to his room,

That night, I had a dream about my mother. I was standing on a hill, she suddenly came down from the clouds. She said, "You will stay in New York for the school year. You will continue to rebuild Olympus. You will not go back to your father or San Francisco until I say it is okay. You will attend Goode High and continue your classes." She then turned into immortal form as I looked away. When I looked again she had vanished. I woke up to the sound if an alarm clock going off, and I sat up, feeling dizzy. I decided not to tell anyone about my dream but Sally. I told her not to tell anyone including Percy. She promised not to say anything as I called my dad and told him the sudden news.

**Author's note: thank you all for reading my story. I just wanted to say that I would never break up Percabeth. They are my favorite couple in the world! Anyway thanks for reading. I am not getting that many reviews. Please help me out and tell others about my story! I need as many opinions that I can get! I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, but school is not on my side right now! Anyway, please enjoy and review. Also, please tell anyone that you can about my story because I want people to read it. Thanks again for reading my story! **

Chapter 4: Secrets are Spilled and Annabeth is at Goode

Percy's POV

The two weeks after camp that we had went by really fast. It was the first day of school tomorrow, and Annabeth still hadn't left. I knew that there was something going on, but I decided that I wasn't going to ask. It was now the day before school started though, and I decided to talk to my mom about it when Annabeth was in her bedroom looking at her blueprints for Olympus.

"Hi Percy" she said when she saw me and smiled. "What is it?"

"Mom, I was wondering why Annabeth is still here. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and she still has her blueprints, posters, and pictures hanging on the wall of the spare bedroom. Is there something that you two aren't telling me?" I asked, and her face darkened.

"Percy, I don't know if it is my business to tell you. You can ask Annabeth, but if she doesn't tell you, you have to understand that it is very hard for her right now."

"What about her dad and San Francisco? Isn't she going back? "

"Percy, you need to talk to her. Go upstairs right now and talk to her." With that she turned around and started washing the dishes.

I raced upstairs, wanting to know what Annabeth was hiding. I didn't care that the door was closed. I just burst in her room and was startled by what I saw. She was writing in a- DIARY! She quickly closed it and hid it behind her when she heard me come in.

"What do you want, Percy!" She yelled at me obviously agitated.

"I just wanted to ask you something" I said as she looked at the floor with guilt, probably from yelling at me.

"Yeah" she said and looked at me "what's up?"

"I wanted to know why you are still here. Wouldn't you usually be with your dad right now?"

"I-" she hesitated "I am going to stay here for the school year, Percy. My mom appeared to me in a dream two weeks ago and said that I would stay here to continue rebuilding Olympus. She also said that I would start going to a school called Goode High, whatever that is."

I was probably smiling wildly because when Annabeth saw me, she laughed and said, "What's wrong?'

"I go to that school. Paul teaches there and I am in his homeroom. Maybe he arranged something for you. Did you tell him?"

"I told your mom. Maybe she told him. Let's go see" she said as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

When we got downstairs, my mom and Paul were sitting on the sofa that was next to the coffee table. They were laughing, like always, but when they saw us, their faces turned serious.

"Hi Perce" Paul said. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I wanted to ask you something. Annabeth is going to Goode now, and I was wondering if you made any arrangements for us to be in the same homeroom and most classes together." I said and he smiled.

"I did more than that for you son."

"Thanks!" I said.

"Okay you two, it is nine o' clock. You have school tomorrow so go to bed."

"Race you upstairs?' I asked Annabeth."

"Eat my dust" she said to me and started for the stairs."

Annabeth's POV

At six in the morning, my alarm clock went off. I shut it off and walked to the restroom. I was still half asleep so I forgot all about school until I felt someone grab me from behind and lift me in the air. It was Percy. He turned me around so that I could face him.

"Good morning" he said his breath hot on my lips. His lips were only a few inches away from mine, but I smiled and said, "Good morning to you too."

After I said this, he started to lean in for a kiss, but I quickly pulled away and said, "Uh-huh. Brush your teeth first, and then we'll see." I winked at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yours doesn't exactly smell like roses either, Princess." He said, and I said sternly, "NEVER CALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN!"

After this was said he started brushing his teeth and I walked out of the bathroom. I went to my room to figure out what I was going to wear. I found short-shorts and my favorite owl shirt that Thalia had given me when she joined the Hunters. She gave Percy a seashell and said that she had found it herself. I thought that it was really funny and laughed out loud while Percy just pouted.

I wore blue converse and a high, neat ponytail that really brought out my curls. After I got ready, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Breakfast was ready so I went downstairs. There were scrambled eggs, strawberries, and a slice of cheese and crackers. I ate while Percy was getting ready. He had already eaten, so I was the only one at the table while Percy, Paul, and Sally were getting ready upstairs.

Paul was the first one down and said, "Good morning, Annabeth."

I smiled and said, "Hi Mr. Blofis."

"Are you ready for your first day?"

"I am not that nervous, but I still am a little nervous." I said

"You will do fine! You are a very smart girl ad will probably be my star student." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks!" I said while Percy and Sally came down the stairs.

"We better get going if we want Annabeth to get her locker number and class schedule before school starts." Mr. Blofis said.

"Bye guys! Love you all!" Sally said as we walked out the door.

We arrived at Mr. Blofis's car, and Percy and I got in the backseat while he sat in the driver's seat. It was a silent ride there, and we didn't talk at all. Everybody was quiet and hoping that I would like the school.

When we arrived there, we parked in the front parking lot, and Percy came over and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and got out of the car. Some girls were passing by us and were eyeballing me. They walked into the school.

"Okay, Annabeth, good luck." Mr. Blofis said to me and gave me a hug. He turned around and walked into the side entrance that said 'Staff Only.'

Percy took my hand and we walked into the school. It looked like any other high school, but the only thing was, that as soon as we walked in, all of the students turned around and mumbled softly as we walked past them. When we got to the waiting area of the office I asked Percy, "What was all of that about?"

"Well apparently I am the hottest guy at the school. I have tried to avoid most girls since last year because we were dating. The only girls I talk to are my friend's girlfriends. Just ignore all of the other girls because they will ask millions of questions. Oh, and there is this one girl named Ashley who always hits on me. She wears way too much makeup, skimpy clothes, and really high heels. Watch out for her, and if you see her coming, tell me and we will get away."

I smiled and told him, "I have always thought of you to be hot but to be dating the hottest guy in school is pretty cool." I said and I leaned in for a kiss. We kissed for a few seconds then pulled away. I grabbed Percy's hand and led him into the office. I told the lady at the front desk that I was new and my name. She gave me two pieces of paper and returned to her work. One of the papers was my class schedule and the other one was my locker number.

Percy showed me around and led me to my locker. I put all of the books that I didn't need in my locker and kept the books that I did need with me. I handed Percy my schedule and he looked at it. It said:

**Homeroom: Mr. Blofis-Room 138-8:00-8:30**

**Chemistry: Mrs. Saucedo-Room 265-8:40-9:20**

**Physics: Mr. Valerio-Room 116-9:30-10:50**

**Algebra: Ms. Bell-Room 155-11:00-11:40**

**Free Period: 11:40-12:00**

**Lunch: 12:00-12:40**

**Free Period: 12:40-1:00**

**Social Studies: Mrs. Rutkowski-Room 118-1:15-2:30**

**Homeroom: Mr. Blofis-Room 138-2:45-3:00**

**Dismissal**

As he read the schedule, he started to smile. "We have all of the same classes except for Chemistry together. While you have Chemistry, I have Biology. Other than that, we are good to go."

He took my hand and led me to Homeroom. We walked in and Mr. Blofis was standing at the door greeting all of the students. When he saw us walk in, he smiles and whispered to us, "I saved a couple of seats in the back for you guys." We thanked him and walked to our seats. When he introduced himself to the class, Mr. Blofis took his seat as well, and all of the students started talking. I looked over to Percy and talked to him about how things went at the school. He said homeroom was just fifteen minutes of gathering all of your supplies for the upcoming classes.

When fifteen minutes were up, all of the students flooded into the halls. Percy walked me to Chemistry and then went to his own class. The class was really easy. I learned all of the answers to these questions in third grade. Anyway, after class Percy and I went to our next two classes together.

When we were through with those classes, we had a free period so we just hung out with some of Percy's and my new friends outside on the blacktop. We then went to lunch. That's where I met Ashley. She walked towards us, shaking her hips and batting her fake eyelashes. I scowled in disgust when I saw her coming. Percy saw her too, grabbed my hand, and we ran out of the cafeteria. We were both already finished eating our lunch.

We had another free period so we just hung out together and talked. We went through all of our classes together and were dismissed. We walked towards Mr. Blofis's car and drove away.

I had a very weird first day.

**Author's note: thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does of course, and I believe that nobody can write it better.**

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot of school work and we had to memorize an important document of our history. Anyway, here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Coolest Girlfriend in the World

Percy's POV

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you were shocked yet very happy at the same time? I got that feeling today at school. Let me start from the beginning.

I woke up with somebody hugging me on my bed. I looked up and realized that it was Annabeth.

Although I was still half asleep, I said, "Hey Annabeth." I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that it was 5:00 in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early? School doesn't start until eight," I said as Annabeth flipped on the light switch. I squinted and put my pillow over my eyes. She walked over to me and took the pillow away from me. I was awake now because of the light, so I sat up on my bed.

I noticed that she was fully dressed and she said, "I don't want to be late for my second day of school, Percy. I was also thinking about all of the other girls yesterday. They all said that I was too ugly for you or that I was a dumb blonde. I decided to dress up a little, but I didn't go overboard like most of the girls at that school."

She was stunning. As she talked, I realized what she meant. She was wearing skinny jeans with a shirt from Hollister. She was wearing her favorite owl earrings and some light pink lip gloss. I looked her up and down with my mouth slightly open. I had never seen her wear clothes like that or her hair down before.

After she stopped talking and saw my daze, she waved a hand in front of my face, laughed, and said, "Hello? Percy?"

I shook my head slightly and smiled. "You look beautiful Wise Girl. Don't worry about what other people say though. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen."

"I was getting tired of hearing them though. I wanted to show them what I could do. After all, I am the daughter of Athena," she said with a smile.

"Okay, because you woke me up, let me get ready. We can make some girls really jealous if you want to. Find some clothes in my closet that you think will do the job because apparently I already have the looks," I said combing my hair with my hand.

She laughed and said, "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain."

She went to my closet and picked out jeans and a sea-green shirt that she said would really bring out my eyes. She walked out and I changed quickly. I ran out of the door to find Annabeth. She was in the kitchen making breakfast. I sneaked up behind her, grabbed her waist, and lifted her into the air.

"Put me down Percy!" she yelled.

"Never!" I turned her around, so we were nose to nose. I pulled her closer and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled against my lips, and I put her down.

"Breakfast is ready," she whispered in my ear.

"I can see that," I said, whispering back. She chuckled, and at that moment, my mom and Paul's alarm went off. It was 6:00 o' clock now. They turned it off and got up. They got ready quickly and came downstairs to find us already finished eating and sitting on the couch.

"Who made breakfast?" my mom asked us. I pointed to Annabeth and she slightly blushed.

"You didn't have to do that, Annabeth," my mom said with a smile.

"It was the least I could do. You all have been very kind to let me stay here," Annabeth said with a big smile.

My parents turned around and ate their breakfast. We then got up and walked out the door with Paul. We got in his car and drove toward school. He asked Annabeth about her building plans for Olympus and asked about her favorite subject in school. He was very interested in Annabeth. He once told me, "She is an amazing girl, Percy. Don't you ever break her heart."

"Not a chance," I answered him back.

**Annabeth's POV**

When we arrived at school, there were a few girls, including Ashley, waiting there for Percy. They smiled flirtatiously when they saw him, but when he went to the other side of the car, opened the door for me, and I stepped out, all of the girls scowled. I took Percy's hand and led him in the building, flipping my hair over my shoulder as we walked past the girls. Their jaws dropped and I smirked to myself. Percy smirked as well.

When we were in the building and the girls were out of sight, Percy and I started cracking up.

"You're amazing," Percy said to me.

"I am not as good as you, but I am up there aren't I?" I said, and he laughed.

We walked to our lockers and I got the books I needed. We made our way through the crowded halls of students who stared at us as we past them. We arrived at Paul's room and walked in. We were the first ones in class so we had some time to catch up. (I hope that by catching up, you know I mean making out) Paul wasn't in the room while we did this thankfully. We stopped about ten minutes before class started, just to be safe. Paul, followed by the other students, walked in the room.

Everybody started talking and I noticed some people pointing at me and looking at Percy dreamily. A boy that was sitting in front of me turned around.

"My name's Kenneth, but you can call me Ken," he said while winking at me. Percy stated to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"Okay _Kenneth_, " I said emphasizing the _neth_.

"If you are giving permission, the proper way to say it is 'you may' not 'you could'," I said smirking. Percy smirked as well.

Kenneth had a surprised look on his face and said, "Whatever."

We left fifteen minutes later, and Percy walked me to my class, pecked me on the lips, and ran down the hall to his class. When I entered the class, I noticed that I had Ashley and Kenneth in my class. I was already sick of both of them, so I decided to take a seat as far away from them as possible.

The class began, and after about thirty minutes, I had finished all of the work in class that we were going to do that day and was allowed to do whatever I wanted. I had already finished homework as well, so I decided to work on sketching some details for the buildings in Olympus. I was so caught up in my work that I didn't realize someone peering over my shoulder. I turned around quickly and realized that it was my teacher. I quickly flipped the papers over so that she couldn't see them. Unluckily, she saw them.

"What is that, Annabeth?" she asked me.

"I was just sketching," I replied.

"May I see the papers?" she asked, and I hesitantly handed them over.

She looked them over, and her eyes began to grow wide.

"What are you planning on doing in a few years? Do you want to be an architect?"

"Yes ma'am,' I replied slowly.

"These are amazing!" she said handing them back. "I always knew that you were smart, but you are really talented, Annabeth! I hope all goes well for your future," she sad while handing them back to me.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled.

I still had thirty minutes left of the class period, so I worked on the building plans while all of the other students did their work, didn't finish, and had to take it all for homework.

When it ended, I walked outside the door and was met by a kiss on the lips. I quickly pulled away and saw Percy standing in front of me with a wide grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile too. "Hey, Percy."

"Hey, Annabeth. Shall we?" he asked and offered me his arm.

"We shall," I replied and took his arm.

As we walked down the hall, I had hardly noticed that Ashley was following us. She tapped me in the arm and then pushed me away from Percy. She wrapped her arm around his waist, but he quickly pulled away. He started running away from her while she chased him. I followed closely behind and soon caught up to her. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she quickly turned around. She had a look of horror on her face.

The thing I did next probably surprised me more than it did Percy or any of the others. I punched Ashley as hard as I possibly could. I then tripped her and pushed her to the ground. She was on the floor and her nose was bleeding. Percy was surprised but had a smirk on his face. All of the other students were cheering.

"What is going on here?" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around, and at the end of the hall was Paul Blofis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hey guys I wanted to update as soon as possible because I know that I left you guys kind of with a cliffy. Anyway, let's get to the story already! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Annabeth is Busted

Percy's POV

I could only watch in shock and excitement as Annabeth punched Ashley and threw her to the floor. I was glad she did that, but I didn't want her to get in trouble either. All of a sudden, Paul came out of his classroom at the end of the hall and yelled, "What is going on here?"

Annabeth and I turned to look at him, and he had a shocked expression on his face as he stared at us in disbelief. "Percy, Annabeth, come over here. Trisha, take Ashley to the nurse will you?"

"Sure," Trisha said as she offered Ashley her hand and stood her up. They walked down the hall and disappeared, and we turned to face Paul again.

"Everybody else back to your classes," he said and walked inside his classroom. We followed him, and he shut the door behind us.

We stood in front of him for minutes, but Paul finally said, "Okay you two, tell me exactly what happened," he said in an agitated voice.

Annabeth was about to talk when I said, "Sorry, Paul, it was all of my fault. I took Ashley's lipstick and-" he was cut off by Ashley throwing open the door and stepping inside. She had her nose wrapped in a gauze bandage.

"I can tell you exactly what happened, Mr. Blofis. I was just talking to Percy, and Annabeth got jealous, so she punched me in the nose and threw me on the ground."

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "You were throwing yourself on MY boyfriend!" Annabeth screamed and stood up.

"Girls! Stop this nonsense right now. I will have to talk to both of you alone. Annabeth, Percy, please step outside of my classroom for a few minutes."

Annabeth and I walked out, and he closed the door behind us. Annabeth had a shocked look on her face.

"It's not fair. She had to go and do that, and I get in trouble for it. This is so unbelievable!" she groaned.

"It's not your fault, Annabeth. We will try to convince him of that. Just leave it up to me."

"But Percy-" Annabeth said but was interrupted when I kissed her. She sighed against my lips, and I pulled away. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, I trust you. Maybe we can convince him to talk to both of us at the same time." Annabeth said. Paul opened the door a few seconds later, and he and Ashley stepped out.

"Annabeth." Paul said. She looked at me, shrugged her shoulders, pecked me on the lips, and followed Paul inside. He shut the door and drowned out any communication that I had with Annabeth whatsoever.

Annabeth's POV

Paul stared at me for what seemed like hours, but I couldn't meet his eyes. He finally said, "What happened Annabeth?" he sounded compassionate, but I wasn't sure if I could tell him. It was nerve racking, I mean I was living with them.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Paul. Ashley was throwing herself on Percy. I was walking to my next class with him, and he put his arm around my waist. Ashley came up behind me, tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around, and she pushed me away from Percy. She wrapped her arm around his waist, but he quickly pulled away. He bolted down the hall, and she followed him. I followed her, caught up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and hit her with all I had. I am so sorry, Paul! I just couldn't stand seeing her with Percy like that." I said while holding back tears.

"Annabeth, I really want to believe you, but I am speaking to you in a teacher's perspective, not your boyfriend's step dad. I will still have to punish you for your actions because even though I know you more than all of the other students and love you more, I have to punish you because it's my job. Do you understand?" Paul said.

I nodded my head slowly. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and called Percy inside.

"Percy, as I was telling Annabeth, I have to punish her. Even though she lives with us and is your girlfriend, this is my job. I don't have to punish you because according to both girls, you did nothing-" he was interrupted when Percy said, "But Paul, Ashley was trying to take me away from Annabeth! Annabeth just got mad!"

"Percy-" Paul said but was cut off by Percy, again. "Come on, Annabeth. Let's go, " Percy said as he grabbed my hand and led me outside. Ashley was leaning against the wall, looking in a mirror. She was dabbing her mouth with lipstick and fixing her mascara because she was crying. I rolled my eyes at her and so did Percy. We walked to our class. The halls were empty because we were about twenty minutes late to class.

We opened the door and walked into the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Valerio, was giving a lecture. He stopped and turned to look at us. "Good evening, " he said and all of the students laughed. "Do you have a tardy slip with you?"

"Mr. Blofis was talking to us," Percy replied.

"Do you have a note from Mr. Blofis?" our teacher asked us.

"We will be right back," Percy said, grabbed my hand, and lead me out the door.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked him and stopped him in the hall.

"I am just so agitated right now, Annabeth. Don't worry about it Wise Girl. Come on we don't want to be later to class than we already are."

We walked into the classroom. Paul looked up at us and had an apologetic expression on his face. He was about to speak but Percy said, "We need a note for class." Paul sighed wrote on a sticky note he handed it to us, and we took it and walked out the door. On the way back to class, we didn't talk at all.

We got to class but had to sit away from each other because we were the last ones in class. I glanced at Percy throughout the class, but he never once looked at me.

The same thing happened in the next class, but he still didn't look at me once.

When class was over, I walked over to him. "You have to talk to me, Percy. Tell me what is bothering you. Come on. We have a free period now, so let's go visit some friends," I said as I grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room. He stopped me in the middle of the hall.

"Annabeth, it's not that I am mad at you, I am mad at Paul. He is my stepdad, and you're my girlfriend! He shouldn't be giving you detention!" he practically yelled.

"Percy, calm down. It is his job as a teacher to give me detention. If somebody punched one of your friend's girlfriends, wouldn't you want to the person who punched her to be given detention as well? Don't worry about it. Okay? I can deal with myself. It was worth it to get a detention for punching Ashley," I said while chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was pretty cool seeing Ashley on the floor, crying like that," Percy said while laughing.

"Come on. Let's go see Victoria."

Victoria is my best friend, as of yesterday. She is really nice and funny as well. She always jokes around, and she is not really girly like most of the girls at this school. She has all of the awesome zombie video games for her Xbox, like Dead Island, Left for Dead, and all of those other games that I think are really cool. Anyway, Percy said that she was one of her friends and introduced us yesterday. He said that she wasn't really snobby like other girls and didn't brag about her parent's money. She usually just wore jeans and a t-shirt to school.

"Hey, Victoria!" I said when we walked up to her. She was talking to Reyna, another one of my friends, and she said bye to her. She turned towards us and smiled.

"Hey Annabeth. Hi Percy," she said. "I heard about Ashley. I hope she suffered!" she said with confidence.

"I am pretty sure she did. She had a bandage all around her nose!" I said, and all three of us burst out laughing. I loved feeling normal and having normal friends. Whenever I hang out with Victoria, I feel like I was normal too. It made me realize that not only Demigods were fun to hang out with.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving!" said Victoria, and I laughed.

We headed over to lunch and were met by some not so friendly faces along the way. Ashley and her three ugly friends were laughing but when they saw us, they glared. I tried to hold back a laugh, and I could tell Percy and Victoria were too. We couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud. Ashley got in my face and glared at me.

"You think this is funny, Chase?" she said to me.

"No," I said. "I think it is hilarious!" I said and we all laughed again.

"I want to kill you, Annabeth! I would watch your back if I were you. I know where Percy lives, and you live with him. It won't be hard sneaking in at night. I don't always wear high heels, so I would sleep with one eye open tonight," she said. They walked away.

"So scary!" I said in a sarcastic tone. We all laughed.

"We know who's a stalker too," Ashley said.

Once again we laughed and then headed toward the cafeteria.

**Thank you to all who review and added me to their favorite story or story alerts. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I know that it was a little short, and I am sorry about that. So, we have a new character. Victoria! I came up with her because of my best friend, and everything that I said about her in this chapter is true about her. Have a great rest of the night/ day! I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hey guys! I was thinking about all of you that added me to their story alerts, favorite stories, and those who reviewed. Wow! My story really is loved, but I just didn't notice it! I hadn't checked my email for a while and was very surprised when I saw that I had about fifty emails! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two BFF's, Tori luvsu101 and TheBigO15! Anyway, here is chapter seven! Love you guys! Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys that read this story to read TheBigO15's story. It is, of course, about Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is called 'Upside Down, Inside Out, Really Strange." Thanks!**

Chapter 7: Ashley becomes Captain of the Wrestling Team?

Percy's POV

We headed down to the lunchroom. We sat with Victoria, Reyna, Eva, Alex, Andre, and Derek. Alex, Andre, and Derek were on the swim team with me, and Alex was also the captain of the basketball team. These guys were my closest friends, and I remember last year how I kept telling them about Annabeth. Let's just say that they didn't believe me.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Percy," Stacy, one of my friends said. She looked kind of nervous and was rubbing her arm and blushing slightly. "I wanted to ask if you would like to go have dinner sometime."

My friends watched with great interest and in silence.

"I am so sorry, Stacy, but I have a girlfriend," I said trying not to let her down too hard.

"Oh," she said barley audible, "ok. See you around." With that she left.

"Dude, she is one of the only girls in school who doesn't chase after you and isn't ugly," Alex said. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I have told you guys about her a million times. You just didn't believe me," I told them. "I see her every summer, remember?"

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"You know, Percy, I am starting to think that this girlfriend of yours isn't real," Andre said.

"Yeah, we have never met her," Derek said.

"Guys, she is real," I said, "but I only see her over the summer. She lives in San Francisco." I walked a few steps over to my locker and took Annabeth's picture out. I handed it to the guys.

Their eyes widened, "Percy, she is hotter than almost all of the girls here!" Andre said in shock. "I still don't believe you. How do I know that you didn't get this off of the internet?" Alex said.

"She's real. Maybe you guys can meet her this summer," I said.

They laughed, "Yeah right!" Derek said.

They didn't get to meet Annabeth that summer, but little did I know that they would meet her this year.

*End of flashback*

I laughed out loud in front of all my friends. They stared at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you laughing at?" Andre finally spoke up.

"I was just remembering about how you guys didn't believe that I had a girlfriend," I said.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth said.

"We never met you and were starting to think that Percy made you up," Alex said shrugging his shoulders.

I started to tell Annabeth the story about what had happened that day when I suddenly heard people yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I turned around and saw all of the students gathered in a circle.

I got up along with my friends and headed over to the group of students. I saw Ashley and another girl in the center, and Ashley was glaring at the other girl, and she suddenly threw a punch at her. The girl was knocked straight in the jaw and fell to the ground.

I saw a girl break through the crowd and topple over Ashley. She yelled, "Get off of Vanessa, Ashley!"

The girl, which I realized as Olivia, got to her feet followed by Ashley.

"What do you care, Olivia? What are you going to do about it?" Ashley said in a mocking tone.

Olivia balled a fist and pretended to throw it at Ashley. Ashley took a step back in shock, and everybody but Ashley's friends let out a laugh.

Olivia had a wild grin in her face like she couldn't be tamed. She was sporty and muscular like Annabeth. She was another one of my good friends, and she was just about one of the only girls that wasn't so obsessed with me. I thought that she was a very funny person too.

"That, Ashley, is what I am gonna do about it."

"Whatever, Olivia," Ashley said and turned around and left, followed by her loser friends.

The crowd started slowly moving away, and Olivia helped Vanessa up.

"Hey, Olivia," I said as I walked up to her. "That was awesome!" I said, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Percy. Just between you and me, I have always wanted to do that to Ashley!" she said victoriously.

"You and me both, Olivia!" Annabeth said, and we all laughed.

We walked out of the cafeteria and hung out together during free period. We talked until we had to go back to class. Class was boring, but at least I had Annabeth.

The whole day went by pretty fast, but in Social Studies, it was a whole other story.

Annabeth and I were continuously looking at each other, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We were both thinking about how Olivia had tackled Ashley and how Victoria had called her a stalker. Thinking about this, Annabeth and I started laughing out loud while our teacher was giving the class a lecture. We stopped laughing and started blushing when we found out that everybody was staring at.

"May I ask what you two are laughing about?" our teacher, Mrs. Rutkowski, said.

"We were just thinking about how Ashley became the captain of the wrestling team," I snorted, and Annabeth laughed again.

"Oh, that's great! You both can tell me all about why fighting is bad and how it starts wars in your thousand word essays," she said with a grin on her face. All of the students laughed, and Annabeth and I groaned.

The lesson went on, and we were finally dismissed to go to homeroom in order to get our things.

Victoria was in our homeroom, so she walked up to us after she had gathered her things.

"Hey guys!" she said to us with a big grin on her face. "Do you want to go and have dinner with me and Olivia? We were planning on going to Red Lobster," she said.

As soon as Victoria said _Red Lobster_, my mouth started to water. I hadn't been there in so long even though it was my favorite restaurant. Annabeth's eyes seemed to light up a little as well. I had taken her to Red Lobster the last time she was here, and she loved it.

"Yeah!" Annabeth and I both replied at the same time.

"That would be lovely." Annabeth added.

"Okay, we will meet you guys there at seven. Is that a good time for you?' Victoria asked us.

"That's perfect." Annabeth said while grabbing my hand. "We will see you then." She said as she waved. She then dragged me out of the room.

"Slow down, Annabeth," I told her while chuckling. "What's your hurry? We have three and a half hours until we have to be at the restaurant." I told her.

"I am sorry Percy, but we have a lot of homework, plus, we have that thousand word essay to turn in tomorrow." My eyes widened at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Wait, my Wise Girl is worrying about school work?" I said while giving an exaggerated gasp.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Percy." She said while chuckling.

"Well it's true." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Anyway, let's go I want to get home BEFORE we have to go to dinner."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She said while taking my arm. "Let's go."

As we drove to my house, I noticed Annabeth looking me up and down. I chuckled and said, "Checking me out, Wise Girl?"

She quickly turned away. "No!" she yelled but was blushing slightly.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said. "Are you glad that we were invited to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Annabeth said.

"I was just curious. How do you like Olivia?"

"Oh, I like her! Any girl who tackles Ashley is an awesome person to me!" she said while laughing.

I laughed too, and a few minutes later, we arrived home. I went inside and we were greeted by my mom. I guess she got off of work today early. We went to the kitchen table and started doing our one thousand word report. Annabeth finished hers within fifteen minutes, and I had barely finished two paragraphs. She walked over to me and looked at my paper over my shoulder.

"Percy, sometimes you are such a Seaweed Brain!" she laughed "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying my hardest, Annabeth." I laughed.

"Okay. I am going to go watch T.V."

She walked over to the den and sat down on the sofa. She grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. When she came to a show about Frank Lloyd Wright, who was apparently one on the greatest architects of the twentieth century, she stopped channel surfing, and her eyes were glued to the T.V. almost instantly.

After I finished my report, which I believe took forever, her eyes were still glued to the T.V. I silently sneaked up behind her and poked her side. She jumped and turned to look at me. She looked mad.

"Percy!" she yelled.

"Time to go!" I said as I lifter her bridal style and ran out the door. "We will be back later, mom!" I yelled when I made it to the door.

"Drive safely!" she called back.

I made it downstairs and put Annabeth in the passenger seat. I walked over to the driver's seat and noticed Annabeth move from her seat and lock my door manually. She thought she had won. I lifted up the keys and chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I chuckled as I opened the car door.

This was going to be a great night.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I have a lot of things going on, but here it is! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please review! I know that a lot of people add this story to their alerts or favorites, but it makes me feel happy if you all review. Thanks again for reading my story! Have a great week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hey guys! I know that it took a very long time to update, but I was very busy. I read the complete Hunger Games series, and if you would like for me to make it up to you by writing a story about Peeta and Katniss, leave it in your review. I hope that you all aren't terribly mad at me. Enough about this. On with the story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: A Few Surprise Guests

Annabeth's POV

We arrived at Red Lobster about thirty minutes after we left the house. When we walked through the door, which Percy held open for me, we were met by Victoria and Olivia. We weren't exactly met by them. Their backs were turned, and they were at the back of a really long line. I tapped Victoria on the shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Victoria! It is really packed tonight!" I practically yelled over all of the people in the restaurant.

"Well, what did you expect? It's Friday night." Olivia said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

I gave her a puzzled look, and she said, "Sorry Annabeth. I'm not in the best mood tonight because Victoria had to pick this god-forsaken place."

I gave her another puzzled look. "I don't like seafood," she explained.

"Oh," I said in understanding. "Then why did Victoria ask us to come here?"

"Because she knows that you like it. She also knows that seafood is Percy's favorite."

"Yeah, he does love it." I said with a smirk.

"What in the world are you smirking about? I would guess, but I feel too lazy to guess," she said with a dazed look on her face.

I laughed. "It's nothing, Olivia." I lied. I was just thinking about the fact that the reason Percy loves seafood so much, is because he is the son of Poseidon, the sea god… I wonder what her reaction would be if I said that to her. She would have probably looked at me and would have said something really intelligent like, _Get away from me you crazy lady!_ Anyway, I was not about to blow our "cover."

Victoria and Percy came back from the podium at the front, where a waitress was getting everybody's names and the number of people in their group.

"Well," Victoria said, "we are number twenty four in line. Yippee!" she said sarcastically.

I laughed, along with Olivia and Percy.

"Shut up," Victoria said in a playful voice. We all laughed.

"Yeah, but seriously guys. It is about an hour and a half wait." Victoria said.

"Oh, well. I have been wanting to come here. It will be worth the wait." I said with a smile on my face.

"That's true. It always is!" Percy said dreamily.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Guys, follow me!" Percy said. He grabbed my hand and started leading me through the crowd of people. Olivia and Victoria followed quickly behind. We came to a stop right before we reached the main dining room.

As soon as I walked in, I saw a few familiar faces. Well, not faces exactly, but some hairdos and other things popped out at me. I saw spiky black hair with a silver type of tiara around it. The girl was dressed in silver glowing clothes. She wore a jacket, although it felt like it was seventy-five degrees inside, and sweat pants. Of course, I knew right away that it was Thalia.

Next, I saw two boys who looked exactly the same. They both had a mop of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They had upturned eyebrows and a sarcastic smile. I knew immediately that the two boys were Travis and Connor Stoll.

I then noticed a big, buff girl with stringy dirty blonde hair. She had a fierce look in her eyes. It was Clarisse, sitting next to her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez.

I quickly turned around to face Percy. He was smiling at me.

"I have a plan. Percy, do you have a piece of paper and something to write with?"

"You're in luck," he said. He pulled a pen and folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I never understood why boys kept writing utensils and paper in their pocket. Why didn't they just put the utensils in a pencil pouch or something, or put the paper neatly in a notebook? Oh, well. I guess I will never understand boys and their untidiness. Percy's untidiness at the moment, was perfect.

My cousin told me a story one time about how he always put his tie in his backpack after school. He attended a private school, so they were required to wear a tie to school everyday. He said that his house was being remodeled, so they went to live at their grandma's house. To make a long story short, he brought his proper uniform, but his sister didn't because of her tidiness. She got a dress code violation every day because she left her tie at home. In the end, his untidiness did win out. Oh, man. Sorry, that was my ADHD getting in the way. Back to reality.

I wrote, more like scribbled, a note on the piece of paper. I didn't want Thalia to recognize my penmanship. The note said, _I know you are a Hunter of Artemis, Thalia. You cannot hide._

I quickly crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at Thalia's head. It hit her exactly where I wanted it to, square in the middle. I then pulled Percy, Olivia, and Victoria against the wall so that Thalia wouldn't see us.

She quickly turned around in her chair. She had an infuriated look on her face, and a scowl was playing on her lips. She saw the paper and picked it up. The others hadn't noticed what was simultaneously going on besides their talking and having a great time. They finally noticed that something was wrong when Thalia started to pale.

Clarisse was the first one to speak up. "What is it, Thalia?"

She hesitantly handed the note to Clarisse, and her hand was shaking a little bit.

While Clarisse was reading it, I sneaked up behind Thalia. The Stolls were the first ones who saw me, followed by Chris. I put a finger to my mouth gesturing for them to be quiet. They got quiet and acted like they hadn't even seen me. It's a good thing that the Stoll brothers are good at pranking people and that Chris was good at not making things obvious.

I then quickly slipped my hands over Thalia's eyes. She froze.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"Oh, nobody. It's only your best friend in the whole world." I said in a sing-song voice.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed and jumped up immediately wrapping her arms around me. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

I hadn't seen Thalia in months because of the hunt. This time, it was some special monster which I guess they obliterated already, because Thalia was here.

"I'm doing well! How are you? I have missed you so much!" I said, squeezing her tightly.

"I am doing well, too. I just got back from the hunt this afternoon. We killed that monster, alright. These guys promised me that they would treat me to dinner after my hunt ended in success," she said motioning with her hand to all four of the other demigods.

"Well, a couple of my friends from school brought me here as a welcome to Goode High. I will be right back. Let me go get them," with that, I took off toward the wall at which Percy, Victoria, and Olivia were hiding at.

"Percy, do you want to say hi to Thalia, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and Chris?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Who are they?" Olivia and Victoria asked in unison.

"They are our friends from this summer camp that Percy and I go to every summer."

"Cool!" Victoria said. "I want to meet your friends."

"Let's go then," I said.

We walked over to them, and I tapped Thalia on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Kelp Head," she said as she smirked.

"How are you, Pinecone Face?" he asked with a playful smile.

She just scowled and turned to me.

"Thalia, I would like you to meet my friends, Victoria and Olivia," I said pointing to the person, corresponding with their name.

"I like your outfit," Victoria said, "it is pretty cool."

"Annabeth, you know why me and you are good friends?" Thalia asked me.

"Why?" I inquired.

"We like the same things and people. I can tell that I am going to become great friends with them," Thalia said, nodding her head in their direction.

I knew that Thalia was just trying to make it feel less awkward for the two, but I knew that they would become good friends.

_Thanks_, I mouthed to her.

She smiled. _Don't mention it_, she mouthed back.

"Hi, I'm Clarisse," obviously Clarisse said.

This shocked all of us because Clarisse wasn't that engaging in anything with people she didn't know, except for the time she tried to stick Percy's head in the toilet when we were twelve.

We all looked at her with wide eyes, and I felt my jaw drop. I saw all of the other demigods' do the same. Clarisse looked around at all of us and said, "What?"

We all shook our heads as if exiting a trance.

"Nothing," all of us demigods said at the same time.

"I'm Connor, and this is my brother, Travis."

"I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you all!" Olivia said with a smile.

"I suggest we get a table together. I will be right back to ask the waitress," Thalia said and left.

She came back a few minutes later with two waiters behind her carrying two chairs each. She wasn't carrying a single thing, typical Thalia.

The waiters set the chairs down in an orderly fashion and returned to their work.

We all had a seat and looked at the menus. What an interesting day this has turned out to be, I thought. Little did I know, that it was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's note: Yay! Finally finished with this chapter! I sincerely apologize for the couple of months you guys had to wait for this chapter! I was so busy, that it was unbelievable! Please review! I am so sorry if this chapter isn't that good. It is one in the morning! See, I even stay up this late for you guys! I hope that shows you all how much I truly appreciate all of you! Have a great night! **


End file.
